Kagome Nightmare
by pynes3lovessesshy
Summary: I hate summarys. AHHH Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango and Kaagome falls asleep But Kagome has this nightmare that her and her friends end up in the world by there selfs but something watching them .


Chp. 1

It was a sunny morning, kids going to school and parents going to work. These two teenagers were walking to there bus stop. One's name was Kagome Jones and the other Sango Loving. They're both 16 years old in the 11th was wearing her hair down with a black tanktop with white skinnies and black nikes. Sango was wearing her favorite black long sleeve shirt with her black skinnies and her black flip flops. while they was walking they was talking about there spring break they just had.

Dude i had the best spring break ever Sango said excitely.

Kagome turned and look at Sango. Dude my shit was boring as hell i had to spend time with my family and let me tell you i was not happy said Kagome putting her head down.

They both laugh. They got on the bus and sat in the way back. 10 minutes later the bus stop again. These two teenage boys got on the bus. The first boy who got on the bus had silver hair and golden was wearing a red tanktop with baggy black pants and red&black name was Inuyasha Redfield. The other boy name was Miroku West. He was wearing a purple tanktop with black skinnies and purple & black and Miroku are both in the same grade as Kagome and Sango. They both walked to the back where the girls were sitting but sat one sit up from them.

''KAGOME'' Sango whisperd. ''WHAT'' looking at Sango while reading her book. ''Have you seen these boys before''said Sango ducking under the seat. ''NO'' i guess there new''. When Miroku sat down he saw Kagome and Sango whispering. He turned to Inuyasha and litftd two eye brows. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and shook his head. ''What is it'' ''Theres two girls sitting behind us one of them is fine as a glass of wine''. ''SO'' SO ones for you and ones for me and you need a girlfriend after what happen to Kikyo'' ''Yea'' Watch and learn''. Miroku turned around. ''HELLO ladies me and my friend need help finding our classes can you help us''. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and said ''sure we'll help you''. Miroku gave them the papers. Hey Kagome he has your classes and I have his classes''. OH YEA where are my manners my name is Miroku West and this is my best friend Inuyasha Redfield. Inuyasha stood up and said Hello.I'm Sango Loving and this is my best best best friend Kagome Jones. Kagome looked up from her book and said hi. Kagome looked at Inuyasha up and down for a few minutes til Inuyasha turned and looked at her.''What are you staring at'' Kagome came to and shook her head ''nothing''. She continue reading her book and Inuyasha looked at Kagome wondering ''why was she looking at me like that'' he shook his head and sat back down''. Sango and Miroku kept on talking til the bus came to a stop. Kid s wondering why the bus stop and others thinking are we at school .The 4 teenagers stood up and looked outside. They saw a big pile up on the freeway. The bus driver took her seat belt off stood up and said ''I'm going to see what happen here DO NOT GET OFF THESE BUS UNDERSTAND said the bus driver while grinding her teeth. They all said yes ma'am and went back doing what they were was getting mad because her butt was getting num and she stood up all night studing for her math test.I'm going to sleep wake me up when this is all over Kagome said as she was about to lay cause i'm going to sleep with you said Sango. They both put there heads together and fell asleep. Inuyasha and Miroku thought that was a good idea soo of course they also fell asleep.

Chp.2

Kagome woke up and looked thought see was losing her mind because there wasn't any kids on the stood up and looked outside there was no one in sight. Kagome tap Sango telling her to get up. Sango open one eye and look at Kagome.'' Are we at school'' NO we're still at the stood up and look around ''where is every body'''' I dont know that why I woke you up''. Sango look over the seat and tap Inuyasha and Miroku. They sat up. Both boys look out the window. ''What happen and wheres everybody'' Thats what we trying to figure out''. The 4 teenagers got off the bus. It was so PEOPLE, NO CARS MOVING, got out his cell Phone and started calling his others did the same,but they got no started walking into a gas was around 12:00a.m and they was getting what happen to everybody it look like they all just disappered into thin air said an upset Inuyasha. SLAPPP Inuyasha turned to see where did that slap come from. He looked at Miroku. He had a hand print on his face and Sango hand was red. Kagome and Inuyasha shook there was starting to get late and they had no where to sleep. Hey does anybody know how to raise his hand.'' I can drive'' Ok good lets all go to my house said Sango jumping up and down. They found a car with the car keys still in them. When they got to Sangos house they had nothing to wear for the next morning. Kagome almost live right next to Sango and the boys live a block away. Inuyasha drove Miroku to his house and he went to walk to her house and got her things. When Kagome got back to Sango house the boys was already was 10:00 at night. They was planning what they should do tomorrow. ''Lets see we need food, water, clothes,etc...'' said Sango.''We'll split into 2 teams Inuyasha and Kagome you will look for things that we need to survive and me and Miroku we'll go shopping for food and then we'll all meet up and go clothes shopping ok''. They all shook there head in a agreement. Well its getting late lets us go to bed. They all said there good night and feel asleep.3 hours later Kagome woke with sweat rolling down her face she had a bad got up and went outside. When she open the door she saw Inuyasha sitting out there looking at the stars. He heard the door open and turned fast. ''Oh its you dont do that you almost scared the shit outta me''. Kagome look at Inuyasha scared. ''Hey whats the matter''. Kagome stood there thinking about her dream. When she snap out of it Inuyasha was standing right in front of her. Her cheeks turned red and her heart just jumpped outta her chest.''Nothing i just had a bad Dream'' ''Me to thats why im out here''. Inuyasha went back to sit on the grass to look at the stars more.''Can i sit with you said Kagome.''Sure''. Kagome sat right next to him. They both looked at the stars. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and saw that she was cold. He took off his jacket and gave to her. ''Here you need more than i do'' Thank you''. Kagome put the Jacket on and she smell it. "It smells just like Inuyasha''. Then she layed down on the grass and fell asleep. Inuyasha saw she was sleep. He picked her up and went back in the house. He put her back into her bed, cover her up and kiss her on her forehead. He smiled and then left.

Chp.3

The boys woke up and smelled they jump from there beds and ran down stairs. Miroku miss one step and fell the rest of the way. When they got into the kitchen there ways food every where. Inuyasha and Miroku mouth watered. They both sat at the table. They got a plate and start digging in. When Kagome and Sango got back to the kitchen there mouths dropped. Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting on the floor with full stomachs.'' OH that was good'' said a full Miroku. The girls just giggled and left out the kitchen. They all got dress and piled into the car. They went to the super Wal-Mart. Sango gave Inuyasha and kagome the list of things they need in the house. Miroku and Sango went shopping for food. Inuyasha and Kagome did not said one word to each ''Hey Kagome'' Yes'' Did you ever have a friend that you like but you dont know how to say it to them'' yea i met one not to long ago i really did like him but i dont know how he feels about me''. They both looked at each other with a heart was pounding thinking ''his soft lips is going to touch mine omg''''. Inuyasha was thinking ''kiss her kiss her feel her rosey soft lips kiss her ''. When they was about to kiss Sango pop outta no where. Kagome and Inuyasha turned away fast with there cheeks turning red. 'Do you guys want ranch or the three cheese ranch''said Sango.'' just ranch thanks''. '' OK hey whats up with you guys'' NOTHING sceamed Inuyasha and Kagome. ''okay if you say so''. When she left Kagome let out a deep breath. ''That was close'' Yea'' said Inuyasha wiping the sweat from his face. They continued there list. They all met up at the clothes. They went shopping and then left. When they got to the house Sango pulled Kagome outta the car into the house. ''I know what you and Inuyasha was about to do'' said Sango lifting up one eye brow. ''NO NO NO NO you got it all wrong'' said Kagome shaking her hands at Sango. I....I was checking his face because he thought he had something on it'' said Kagome putting her head down. mmmmmmmm I know what you to gonna do dont worry your secert safe with me said Sango. SO is yours Kagome said under her breath. Sango turned around. what did you say said Sango with a weird look on her face. I'm just saying you like Miroku and he likes you soooo your secert is safe with me also. They both agree not to say anything to about there crush on them. MEAN WHILE BACK OUTSIDE.........Inuyasha sat there thinking about Kagome. HEY man you haven't said anything during the ride whats wrong. Nothing Miroku Inuyasha said with a sad look on his face. WHAT WRONG i know that look Kagome broke your heart or you still in love with kikyo what is it tell me. You promise not to tell Kagome or Sango. PROMISE. Ok when me and kagome was looking for the stuff i ask her a question. I said Kagome did you ever know a friend that you like but you can't tell it to them? she said yes and then outta of nowhere our faces started to get close. when we was about to kiss Sango came and thats the end of it. Dude you bearly know the girl and you already trying to kiss her whatta G. They both laugh for a minute then got outta the car and put up the stuff.

Chp.4

Later that night something weird happen. Inuyasha woke up from his sleep,climb outta his bed and went to kagome room. He peek in their room to see if someone was awake. When he saw no one was up he open the door slowly. He tip toed in. When he maded to kagomes bed he tap her. MMMMMM what do you want said Kagome opening one eye. I need to talk to you hurry come outside then Inuyasha ran out in a flash. Kagome sat up put on her slippers and robe and went outside. When she got outside it was freezing. Then see looked up at Inuyasha. He was just standing there looking at the full i need to tell you something but please dont tell Sango ok Inuyasha turned to kagome with sad eyes. Sure......... Please dont be scared of me. Why would i be scared of started to backup. Then the light from the moon came even cover her eyes. Then when the light was gone she called out Inuyasha are you ok. When she uncover her eyes she saw Inuyasha but he wasn't Inuyasha. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't dreaming. She looked again Inuyasha had doggy ears on top of his head. Then she looked down and saw markings on his face and Inuyasha open his eyes his eyes were cried is my real form im not just a human im a demon dont be scared of me i wanted to tell you this because i love you Kagome. All Kagome just did was stand there looking freak out. Kagome are you alright. Inuyasha started to walk toward . When Kagome came to Inuayasha was already in her face. Inuyasha i dont know that well and you dont know me sooo. When she tired to say the next word Inuyasha kissed her on the lips. They at least kiss for a mintue then broke apart. I dont care if we dont know each other all we need is each other please Kagome i love you.I love you to Inuyasha but i want to get to know you better. We can work with that. He put his hand on Kagome face and then kiss her. If this ever ends i want you to be my mate. Kagome started crying. Why are you crying was it what i said.I would happy to be your mate thats why im crying. oh ok. Its starting to get late well its already late but you konw what i mean. They went into the house and went to bed but Kagome couldn't sleep because Sango and Miroku were in the other room kissing . She got up from her bed, walk down the hallway into Inuyasha i sleep with you. why whats wrong. Sango and Miroku thats what. Sure. Inuyasha moved over so kagome can get in. Inuyasha put his arm over Kagome and Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha. Her back was close to Inuyasha chest she can feel knew that it was a dream soo she just fail asleep.

Chp.5

It was 5:00 in the morning and it was still dark open her eyes sat up and was trying to figure out where shes was. She look over her shoulder and saw that Inuyasha was still was trying to find his face and when she found it she kiss it. She got up and tried to tip toe outside the door. She looked over to see that saw Inuyasha ears move. She quickly got out the door ,down the stairs, on to the couch. She stood quiet till she heard foot steps. Kagome you can't hide from me said a man walking to the fell on the floor and just layed came and stood over her. I told you, you can't hide from me. Inuyasha pick up put her head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. Inuyasha took Kagome back to there bed. when they got there Inuyasha close the door, locked it and turned around. Kagome saw his eyes and tried to run. But Inuyasha was to fast he cought her and threw her on the got in and layed right next to her. They was quiet for a look at Inuyasha and his eyes looked wrong Inuyaasha.....nothing i was just lost in looked at Kagome and just smirk. I love you Kagome and i will always be there for he said that he gave her a broke apart and took a breath they heard a knock at the door. It was Sango and Miroku. Hey guys want to go to the beach. yea sure that sound fun said an excited we leave at close the door and Kagome jump on top of Inuyasha telling him to get up. Kagome ran in the bathroom, took off her clothes and got in the shower. Inuyasha saw the water running and Kagome singing. Inuyasha lifted both eye brows. He went in to the bathroom took his clothes off and jump in. Kagome didnt know that Inuyasha was in there with her til. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha standing there. But before she said anything Inuyasha put his finger on her lips. Then his hands moved down to her you look HOT......You dont look bad couldn't take it no more he jump out, grab Kagome and threw her on the got on top and started kissing her. First her lips ,then her collar bone , down her stomach and before he got any further he stop. He sat up. Kagome felt that he wasnt kissing her no more. Kagome sat sorry Kagome i dont know what came over layed on his back and started kissing it. Dont be sorry i kinda like turned to Kagome and gave her a kiss. They both got dress in both ran down stairs and saw Miroku and Sango making out on the WERE READY. They broke apart fast and turned to Kagome and Inuyasha. o ok lets go.

Chp.6

The girls grab there things and the guys grab the ice chest and put in the car. They piled into the car and left. Inuyasha was driving ,Kagome was in the passager seat,Miroku and Sango was siting in the backseat. Inuyasha was getting tired of the silents so he put in his cd. Then they all started singing. IT was breaking the habit by linkin park. When the song was over it remain quiet. oh come on some one say some thing this is driving me crazy said a heated Inuyasha. I know lets play a game said Kagome. What kinda game said Miroku. I dont know. It got quiet again till Sango saw the ocean. Guys i see the ocean were almost there. yessss finally. When they got there Inuyasha park the car and sniff the air. ahhh thats the smell of freshness. The girls grab there things and didnt bother to help the boys. Hey are you guys going to help us. NOPE you and Miroku are stronger then us said Sango. Kagome found a nice spot to lay there layed out there trowels and Kagome put on sun screen. When the boys finally get there the girls were already in the put his things down and chase saw Inuyasha running after her and she began to run. Sango was standing there looking at the water , looking at its saw Sango he walked up to grab her hand. She turn to him and Miroku grab Sango bridel style and put her in the water. They played in the water for a while. When they got out they saw Iunyasha bruied in the sand all you see is inuyasha guys what you doing said i got bord so i bruied Inuyasha in the sand its fun. No its not let me out said inuyasha trying to hungry lets eat said Kagome. They all shook there heads in a agreement and went to the ice ME WHAT ABOUT ME said the head of Yea sorry InuYasha said Miroku. They unbruied Inuyasha and then went too go they got done eating the girls started to get sleepy. Kagome wanted to see the sun set before they go. So Inuyasha was with Kagome and Sango was with watch the sun go down and as the sun went down so did pick up Kagome bridel style and went to the car. Miroku grab the stuff and put it in th was awake to put her own self in the car but when she got into the car she fell asleep. Miroku sat in the front with Inuyasha and soon Miroku fell asleep. GOOD THING INUYASHA IS HALF DEMON. When they got to the house Inuyasha woke up Miroku tellin him to get Sango. When Miroku grab Sango Inuyasha grab took her to her room. when he finally got to his room climb in his bed and almost fell asleep someone knock at the door. it was can sleep with She climb in right next to put his arm around Kagome and they both fell asleep.

Chp.7

The next morning Kagome got up and did her rounte,she went to Sangos and Miroku room just to find them gone. Kagome ran downstairs and no one was in called Sango cell phone and no one pick up. Then she called Miroku phone and he pick up. YES KAGOME said Miroku in a sleepy tone. WHERE ARE YOU GUYS said Kagome. We went to get some breakfast we'er on our way back home right now. oook. Kagome hung up the phone and went back up stairs. When Kagome got back to the room Inuyasha was still sleep. Its like 5:30 in the morning so we know why hes still sleep. Kagome climb back in bed with Inuyasha and got close to his chest. sooo close that she can hear his heart beat. Few hours later Inuyasha woke up . He looked down and found Kagome snuggle up right nexts to him. He kiss her forehead and then got outta bed. He went into the bathroom and took a shower.(back in the room). Kagome felt no body next to hers. She open one eye and found Inuyasha sat up,rub her eyes and staart making the heard the shower running and thought Inuyasha might be in there. Kagome finished making the bed and went down stairs to make her a bowl of sat on the couch and watch a little tv. 10 mins later Miroku and Sango come walking in the saw Kagome sitttiing on the couch and went to go join her while Miroku went up stairs to go take a Miroku and Inuyasha got out of the shower Kagome and Sango ran the girls were in the shower Miroku and Inuyasha was trying to sneek out. They hurried outside and into the car. Inuyaha started it up put it into reverse and left.


End file.
